Computer systems with different hardware and software configurations have different requirements for resources. For example, different computer processor families utilize different, and usually incompatible, instruction sets to perform their operations. Accordingly, applications designed to run on more than one processor family must include distinct binary instruction sets for each processor family. Also, various system resources (e.g., shell scripts, configuration data, etc.) are specific to a particular operating system, application, or other system parameter. For example, applications tailored to an APPLE MACINTOSH computer system will not run on an MICROSOFT WINDOWS machine, and visa versa. Because of these system differences, software packages, such as operating systems, word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, etc., must be produced with different versions for different system configurations.
Understandably, this creates a great deal of cost and administrative complexity. For example, software developers and manufacturers are required to create individual versions of their software for each hardware and software configuration that they want to support. Software distributors and retailers are also required to stock multiple versions of each software product, one for each architecture and system configuration to be supported. At best, this increases the stocking and administrative costs of the retailers. At worst, it can create confusion among consumers and may cause some consumers to purchase the wrong software version.
Software compatibility issues also add to the cost and complexity of administering a computer or computer system. For example, a software application may be designed and/or installed with particular software components (e.g., the DLL's, the drivers, etc.). Oftentimes, new versions of the software components are not backward compatible with the software application. When the non-backward compatible new versions are installed, for example, during the installation of another software application, the original software application installation may be rendered non-functional. It will be appreciated that this can create a great deal of expense and headache for system administrators.